


If You Need To Cry

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs to cry. Lian is there to lend a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need To Cry

“The shrink says I’m anhedonic,” Jason says, dropping a duffle bag that’s most likely filled with guns and other weapons onto the couch. Lian runs over to hug his leg, while Roy and Kori throw unconcerned looks in his direction.  
“What is this anhedonic-ness you speak of?” Kori asks.  
“The inability to find joy in things you once enjoyed, or the lack of any joy at all. Something like that.”  
“Why do you even bother with that guy? He clearly doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Roy is eating yogurt and drinking beer. Jason makes a face at his odd taste in food stuffs. “You enjoy tons of stuff. Jumping out of helicopters, killing people. Tons of stuff.”  
“Yeah.” Jason turns toward the kitchen. He can hear the other two exchanging looks behind him, knows that Roy is mouthing “what did I do?” at Kori, and she’s shrugging, paying more attention to the episode of Phineas and Ferb than anything he’s saying or doing.  
He opens the door to the refrigerator, and is looking through for something to eat, when a tiny hand lands on his thigh.  
“Are you alright, uncle Jason?” Lian is looking at him with those big brown eyes, all innocence and childish wonder. It makes him wish he could shelter her from the horrors of the world forever.  
“I’m fine, kid,” He says, reaching down to ruffle her hair.  
She catches his wrist, and threads her fingers with his. “No.”  
“No?”  
“Uncle Jason, daddy says that if you need to cry, that’s what you should do.”  
He lets the refrigerator door fall shut, as he kneels down. He pulls her into a hug, feels her little arms warp part way around his back and just starts sobbing.  
“I love you, uncle Jason,” she whispers against his shoulder.  
He can’t find the words to tell her he loves her back, and even if he could, he doesn’t know if he could form them into something resembling coherence. But he knows she knows. She knows.


End file.
